


ADHD is ok to have!

by megas217



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: ADHD medication, Athena Grant is Evan "Buck" Buckley's Parent, Bipolar Disorder, Bobby Nash is Evan "Buck" Buckley's Parent, Eddie had ADD, Evan "Buck" Buckley Has ADHD, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Separation Anxiety, special needs school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: AthenaBobbyBuck-9May-4Harry-2Buck is Bobby’s son from a previous marriage. Buck’s mom died in a car crash when Buck was in when he was 4 but he was fine with only minor injuries but left him with severe separation anxiety .Bobby moved Buck to LA when he accepted a new job as the fire captain of the 118.  After a few months of being in LA Bobby and Athena started dating and got married so now they are one big happy family. Athena and Michel got divorced when Henry was a baby.Both Eddie and Buck go to a school that is very well known for having a great special needs program with teachers who are specially trained in dealing with students with all different disabilities from just simple behavior issues to severe disorders. Buck has ADHD, and sensory issues. Eddie has ADD and bipolar disorder.Buck has a phone only for emergency purposes.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Athena Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Family - Relationship
Kudos: 23





	ADHD is ok to have!

Buck was on his way back to class from the nurses office to take his ADHD medicine when he was thinking about anything he could before he heard his teacher calling for him “Buck please join us.” Mr.Jefferson told Buck when he knew that Buck likes to just hangout in the hallway when he’s given a chance “sorry!” Buck said when he walked back into class and sat down as Eddie smiled at him when Eddie texted him but Buck ignored him as he didn’t want his phone takes away when he got home as his parents were very strict about his phone when they were not afraid to take it away of Buck missed uses it during any moment he wasn’t allowed to “Eddie would you like to read your texts to Buck?” Jefferson asked when Eddie looked up “no sir.” Eddie said when he put his phone away “then stop texting in class or it’s going to be taken away till the end of the day and I’ll have to send a note home that needs to be signed by a parent.” Jefferson told Eddie when Eddie shook his head “sorry sir.” Eddie said when the teacher turned his back to the board. 

Eddie looked at Buck who told him not to do anything he would regret as Eddie almost flipped the teacher off but Buck stopped him “Eddie this is your last warning of you will have lunch detention for disrupting the class.” Jefferson said when Eddie shook his head when he was very upset as Buck was trying to keep him from having a meltdown when Eddie shoves Buck away from him “piss off!” Eddie said when Buck looked sad as he knew they Eddie didn’t mean it but it still hurt when he dose say things to him. Jefferson looked at Buck who was going to cry “Eddie say sorry to Buck.” Jefferson told Eddie who told him no “he can handle my issues why can’t you?” Eddie asked when Buck looked at him when he didn’t move as he knew it could get worse if he tried to help his friend when he’s having a meltdown Buck was quiet when Eddie was truly disrupting class. 

Eddie went to the principal’s office when they called his parents and asked to speak to Eddie about his behavior when Eddie was still mad but once he heard his mom yelling at him in Spanish he was scared as his parents are strict when it comes to school and Eddie was not doing so good in school when his mom told him that he’s going to be punished when he gets home and to be prepared to not be able to sit for a while “please mom, I’m too old to be punished like a little kid.” Eddie pleases with his mom “no Eddie, this is not a game, we talked about how you should act all the time in school and you were causing so much trouble that you got sent to the principal’s office for disrupting the class when Buck was doing his best to keep you calm so his didn’t get this way.” Helena said when Eddie wad upset “I don’t care! Daddy and you can’t touch me anymore!” Eddie told his mom when he was off his meds “I’m going to come and take you home since you need to calm down and take your meds.” Eddie didn’t say anything when his mom hung up as Eddie was still mad “you have two choices you can either go back to class or go hang out in the sensory room till your mom can come and take you home.” Scout said as Eddie didn’t care anymore as he was going to get mad at anyone who would be in his way when scout placed Eddie in the office’s sensory room till Helena can be at the school. 

Buck was worried when his best friend was missing as his other friends looked at him “it’s ok Buck, Eddie will be back.” Nick said when Buck shook his head when he was crying and fidgeting when Mr.Jefferson walked over to Buck “do you have any of your fidget toys?” Buck said no when he was still fidgeting when Jefferson dropped something into Buck’s desk “take a break, you did a lot of work today.” Jefferson said when Buck shook his head when he played with the fidget toy as Buck needed a break. 

Buck looked up at his teacher when he asked “can...... can I go to the classroom?” Buck asked when his teacher looked at him “you are in class Buck, what class are you talking about?” Jefferson asked when Buck pointed to the map on his desk which shows all the classrooms Buck goes to when he pointed to the school's sensory room that was nearby “I’ll call down to see if anyone is in there and I’ll send you down with a pass ok?” Jefferson asked when Buck shook his head as he didn’t see Eddie yet when Buck was getting scared that something happened to Eddie when Nick knew not to touch Buck when he’s stuck in his head “Eddie is fine, he probably had a meltdown and they are helping him deal with it.” Nick told Buck who shook his head when Jefferson handed Buck a pass “go down there and I’ll send someone to come and get you when it’s lunch time if you are still down there ok?” Jefferson asked when Buck shook his head when he took the pass and headed to the room when Mr.Sam smiled at Buck when he handed his pass over “do you want the swing, or the room filled with sensory toys?” Sam asked when Buck shrugged when he was way over his head and over stimulates at the moment so Sam let him just into the quiet room which had a bed a weighted blanket that the kids can use when they get in situation like this just till they can tell what they need “I’ll check in on you in half an hour to see if you are better.” Sam told Buck who shook his head when he was tired as the bed felt nice when he would take a nap. 

Anytime Buck is in the sensory room they write it down on Buck’s daily note that goes home so his parents know how he did that day as Bobby and Athena have been working with Buck on self coping methods so he doesn’t get to overwhelmed when they did everything to make Buck’s life as easy as they could when Buck has a sensory swing in his room along with a room that they build inside the closet that is dark and quiet so Buck can have some time alone away from his siblings who don’t quite understand why Buck acts like he does. 

Buck’s very bad morning. 

Bobby was going to pick Buck early from school today since he got off his shift and he hasn’t seen his son for a day since he was working a 24 shift and he heard that Buck was having a hard time this morning when Athena was getting him ready for school. 

Athena placed Buck’s clothes on his dresser “hey baby it’s time to get ready for school.” Athena told Buck who looked at her “I want daddy.” Buck told his mom who shook her head when she called her husband when Bobby talked to Buck when Buck was getting ready for school “do you want me to do your hair for you?” Athena asked when Buck shook his head when he walked into the bathroom when Athena helped Buck spike his hair but Buck was having a problem with it because it wasn’t how Bobby did it which caused Buck to have a meltdown “Buck can you please use your words and tell me what is wrong?” Athena asked when Buck tried to calm down “too much hair gel.” Buck told his mom when she washed it out and redid it to Buck’s liking “thank you for helping me with my hair.” Buck told his mom when Athena shook her head when she understood that Buck also has some sensory issues and certain things can be too much for Buck to handle “what do you want for breakfast?” Athena asked when Buck looked at his mom “daddy makes me eggs.” Buck said when Athena did he’d best to make Buck his breakfast while she also was dealing with her other kids when May was easy she just ate cereal before she got her shoes on and Harry was still asleep so Athena careful took him to the car when they loaded up and headed to the kid’s schools when May goes to a school right down the street and Buck’s school is closer to the fire station. 

Bobby got to the school when he asked for Buck “he’s in the sensory classroom so I’ll see if he’s asleep or awake.” Bobby shook his head when he waited as it wasn't uncommon for Buck to be in the sensory classroom but asleep at school was something that made Bobby worried about as that meant that Buck was having a hard day at school “he should be up soon.” Bobby told her thank you when Buck walked into the office when he rubbed his face “hey bud, how about we go home and have a chill afternoon?” Bobby asked when Buck shook his head “my backpack.” Buck said when his dad smiled at him “do you have any homework?” Bobby asked when Buck shrugged his shoulders “I can have someone bring it up.” Bobby shook his head when he waited with his son as Nick brought Buck’s backpack and lunchbox up. Buck told his thank you as Buck put it on. 

Bobby took Buck to the truck as Buck got in the back seat as he looked tired “how was school!” Bobby asked when Buck looked at his dad when he explained that Eddie was off today “Eddie was texting me in class but I didn’t look at my texts I was being good and Eddie had a meltdown so he was sent to the principal’s office and never came back.” Buck told his dad who shook his head “did he take his meds today?” Bobby asked when Buck shrugged his shoulders “I did, I made sure to go to the nurses office and took my meds before I made my way back to class when I took my time.” Buck told Bobby when they made it back to the house as they walked inside. 

Buck opened his lunch box and saw nothing was in it “did you bring an empty lunch box to school again?” Bobby asked when Buck shook his head when he was used to just taking his lunch to school and they normally have something for Buck to bring to school “why don’t you go get your blanket and a pillow while I make you something to eat.” Bobby said when Buck shook his head when he went to his room and grabbed his pillow and one of his softest blankets before he returned to the couch when Bobby placed a plate on the coffee table with a sandwich, chips and a Gatorade bottle “what do you want to watch?” Bobby asked when Buck shrugged as he ate his lunch “we could watch something off Netflix or something off the regular TV.” Bobby said as Buck shook his head “I should be in math class right now.” Buck told his dad “I know buddy, but you are having a chill afternoon with daddy.” Bobby said when he knew how important it was for Buck to be on his schedule and any little thing could set him off like this morning when he woke up and Bobby wasn’t home which Bobby will talk to Buck about after he ate his lunch. 

Buck was watching “Finding Nemo” when Bobby was sitting with him when Bobby paused the movie “we need to talk about this morning Buck.” Bobby said as Buck looked at him when he was scared as his dad didn’t look mad at him or disappointed but his dad is very good at hiding his emotions “this morning was a wreck for you without daddy right?” Bobby asked when Buck shook his head “daddy was at work and mommy got me to school.” Buck said when he was fidgety with his hands when Bobby looked at Buck “what if daddy makes you a list of things that you can do when daddy is at work so it can help mommy?” Bobby asked when Buck shook his head “I can get myself dressed, and brush my teeth but you always make me breakfast and lunch.” Buck told his dad “I know how about I show you how to make simple things for breakfast so mommy can take care of your younger siblings?” Bobby asked when Buck said ok when he wanted his movie back on as Bobby turned it back on.

**Author's Note:**

> Athena is still trying to find the right pace to go with Buck as she had never had to deal with someone with sensory issues on a daily basis when Bobby is the one who normally helps Buck get ready for school.


End file.
